The present invention relates to display racks for publications such as newspapers and, in particular, to such display racks which can be shipped in a disassembled condition and easily assembled without the need for welding.
A display rack of that type is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,643, wherein the sides, back, and front walls of a rack are effectively held between a ground support and a top cover. The ground support and cover are drawn together by means of vertical rods which also serve as guides for an elevator shelf. No welding is involved in the assembly of such a rack which is advantageous, since it is difficult to paint over welds. Notwithstanding the merits of that design, room for improvement remains. For example, that design involves the provision of upwardly open channels on the ground support to receive lower edges of the side and rear walls. Such channels may tend to collect water which promotes rusting.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel display rack which avoids such shortcomings.
Another object is to provide a display rack which avoids the presence of upwardly open channels.
A further object is to provide a display rack which can be shipped in a disassembled state and be easily erected without the need for welds.
A further object is to provide a display rack which is highly sturdy when assembled.
An additional object is to provide a display rack which can be assembled without the use of welds to form a rattle-resistant structure.